Soundless Heartbeat
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Naruto and Sai had a perfect relationship once upon a time, but is there really such a thing as a perfect relationship? Maybe not with Sai but Sasuke sure believes he can change Naruto's discouraged mind and make him happy once and for all. SaiNaru in the beginning; SasuNaru Shortly after.
1. Chapter 1

**Importaint Notice: This story may look familiar, that's because the original story was written by Anime-Blackfan-99. The original is called 'Decision Making', you can find it on her page. She did however give me permission to re-write that story, so don't go jumping down my throat about how I 'stole' her work, PM her if you don't believe me. Credits for the original story and plot go to Anime-Blackfan-99. I'm sticking to the plot but things are going to be a bit different, please review!**

It had been one of those days when you cannot stand to think about because you get a headache and consider the possibility of murdering someone. I could no longer process anything, I was mad and stressed; that combination was never good.

When I finally reached my room I unlocked the door and quickly went inside, I didn't want to see any of my friends right now. Today hadn't been a very good day at all. I threw my backpack to the floor beside the door and headed straight for my room and threw myself onto my bed, muttering so many curse words to myself that my grandmother would have been ashamed of me. The last week just turned on me and only one thing came to mind; if there really was a god out there, if he really did exist, he was defiantly a hater and his plaything of the week was me.

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts before closing my eyed and hoping to get some sleep before the thing they called homework attacked me, pulling me into the fiery depths of hell where it had originally came from. However, since god was just down right against me today, my phone rang.

I cursed once more and felt around in my pocket for the damned thing, no doubt it was Kiba. I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear, growling into it like a rabid animal.

"What?" I spat out, hoping they would get scared and hang up on me.

"Wow, somebody is in a bad mood today." Answered the voice of Kiba.

I rolled my eyes once more; I truly wasn't this mean all the time. I was tired and today had been one of the worst days since I came here. "You think."

"What happened this time Blondie?"

Kiba was practically immune to my bad moods; he always said I was bipolar. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, who knew.

"That mother fucker stood me up again." I growled.

"By motherfucker you mean Sai, right?"

"Yes Kiba, I mean Sai."

"The drop that made the water run..."

"Kiba..." I warned quietly, knowing where this was going.

"What? It's the truth Naruto. It's not the first time he's done this, and please trying to calm down, this just wasn't your week."

"Calm down? I'm past fucking calm! I am as calm as it fucking gets!" I practically scream into the phone, sarcastic of course.

"Okay smart ass, I was going to invite you to come to the mall with us but I see you're not in the mood so I won't bother you okay? Try and calm down, honestly, it's no fun if you're in a bad mood Naruto."

"Fine, I'll just go to the pool later."

"Naruto, you must have been born a fish." Kiba laughed.

"Only if..."

"Hey now, be careful what you wish for... If you were a fish I could have eaten you by now, you know? I don't fancy eating my friends."

We both laughed and then hung up; I lay on the bed and closed my eyes. Finally, I was able to fall asleep. By the time I had woken up, two hours had gone by already. I really wanted to ignore the pile of homework waiting for me, but I couldn't just do that. So I laid there for a few more minutes, finally relaxed and trying to forget how horrible this week had been. I decided I wouldn't be able to avoid my homework forever, so I stood and grabbed my laptop and started the research paper I had to do; it was going to take forever.

3 hours later

"That's it! I can't fucking deal with this anymore!"

I stood from the desk and headed to the kitchen, sometimes one just gets enough of homework. I passed through the empty room in the hallway; I had been one of the lucky students that had gotten two rooms apartment. Everyone had a roommate already so I was left alone. Not like I enjoy being alone, but more in the way that I can bring my boyfriend up as much as I want to without worrying, total privacy and no fights.

I decided to go swimming, as I reached the pool house I went inside and into the lockers it was empty. I liked swimming alone it washed away my worry, I changed and quickly dove in. I was swimming and enjoying the water as I remembered this was the first place I met Sai, he also loves swimming and he had a very dirty mouth I remember how we used to get into our weird fights. I laughed to myself as sadness suddenly overcame me, he and I used to have such a good relationship... We could laughed and talk for hours, but now it seemed that it was gone. This had been the third time he stood me up and I feel like… Maybe he doesn't like me anymore; I really liked him I just can't figure out what went wrong.

When I finally decided I had been in the water long enough I got out, put my clothes on and headed back to the dorm. I needed to finish my research paper. When I reached my door I stopped and blushed, there in front of my door was Sai waiting for me...

"Sai." I greeted, still upset.

"Where have you been?" He asked quickly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He muttered to me quietly.

"What happened?"

"I had to re-take a test; the teacher lost the original one. Look, I'm really sorry Naruto."

The way he said it made him sound sincere, but there was doubt in my mind. I sighed and unlocked my door, "This is the third time Sai. I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Naruto please, don't blame me for something I have no control over. Forgive me, it's alright, I came right? Maybe a little later than expected but I'm here for you none the less." Sai's hands slid around my waist and he pulled me into the dorm room.

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me, his hands slid up my shirt and I could feel his fingers grazing my warming skin. He nipped and licked at my neck and I let out a soft moan, he knew my weak spots.

His lips came back to mind and he explored every bit of skin that he could. I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance as his hands kept working on my chest, tweaking my nipples. I let out another moan when he bit down on my bottom lip softly.

"Sai..."

My mind registered a distant coughing noise from the door beside us; I pushed Sai away and straightened my clothes out. Who was this guy? He was really tall, maybe four inches taller than me, his black hair was hanging in his face and the back spiked up in a unique style, his dark eyes really stood out against his alabaster skin.

"Sorry for interrupting you're fun," He started, looking rather annoyed. "I'm Sasuke, I have been given the vacant room, and if you want to continue your face sucking you can go somewhere else."

I felt the blood rush to my face, I was speechless. I wasn't sure if this guy was rude or if I was rude for not saying hello before he walked past us... Sai took his leave, leaving me alone in the room with a stranger who I had just met.

I walked over to his bedroom door and knocked quietly, when I heard him respond with a simple 'come in' I twisted the doorknob and made my way into the room. It was still empty, save for the box he had been carrying when he first came in. Sasuke was standing by the window, looking outside. I felt my face heat up once more but I wasn't sure why.

"What do you want Blondie?" Sasuke looked at me tentatively.

"Hey, I have a name!" I growled.

"...And I care because?"

"It's rude to call people you don't know names asshole."

"...And I care because?"

I rolled my eyes; this guy was going to be one tough cookie to get along with. "My name is Naruto."

"I'm Sasuke, as I said earlier. You were too busy sucking face to hear me though, I take it you're gay?" Sasuke turned, facing the blonde.

"Sorry about that... I wasn't expecting a roommate to pop out of nowhere. And yeah, what's it to you?" I looked at him, daring him to dog me.

"I don't care." He stated. "Whatever you do with your boyfriend is none of my business. However, you're going to have to keep it to yourself from now on. I don't want to see someone shoving their tongue down someone else's throat."

What a jerk, I thought to myself, "Okay well... If you feel like hanging out later then my rooms just... Right beside yours..." I laugh quietly and turn to go to my own room.

Sasuke's POV

When the blonde left the room I sat down on my new bed, slumping against the headboard. This guy, Naruto, he was interesting. His eyes were such a bright blue, like none he had ever seen before, and his hair was so sunny yellow. The way he talked, he had a rough yet soft voice, it was weird.

If only he didn't have a boyfriend... Sasuke shook his head; he didn't need to think like that. Although, he couldn't help but think something along the lines of 'Everyone is replace able, if I can just get them to break up...'

He sighed, he still had to go back down to his car and get the rest of his things and start unpacking. This was going to be an interesting year, he could already tell.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Sasuke had moved in and gotten settled in. He and Naruto had talked every day and gotten to know each other quite a bit, they had become friends. Thought there was no denying the fact that they were fond of each other, very fond.

Sasuke would be lying to himself if he said he didn't think Naruto was cute, beautiful even. He had a great personality to match his beautiful features, and Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same.

The only problem was Sai, Naruto was still with him. Over the last few of weeks he had been stood up more than four times, Sai hardly bothered to talk to him or text him. Every time Naruto tried to make plans with the boy he claimed he was busy doing something else, so Naruto would hang out with Sasuke.

They were getting closer while Naruto and Sai were getting farther apart. Naruto didn't mind, though he made sure Sasuke knew he was with Sai, even if it was complicated. Sasuke hadn't pushed him to do anything, they were just friends.

Though, there was defiantly chemistry between the two, they couldn't deny that. If only Naruto would break up with that piece of scum...

Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes; the sun was so bright today... He had fallen asleep while finishing another stupid paper for class; they seemed to hand those out like pedophiles handed out candy at Halloween.

He stood groggily and made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and dressing in some dark blue jeans with a matching orange shirt with some black and white tennis shoes. He walked out of his room and looked around for Sasuke, bingo, the kitchen.

He was used to having a roommate now, it was weird. The first couple of days he nearly had a heart attack every time he saw the other teenager, forgetting he had a roommate, but now he was used to it. He was kind of glad he had a roommate now, it wasn't so quiet.

"Morning." Naruto mumbled to the raven who was fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Blondie." Sasuke smirked.

He had taken to calling Naruto 'Blondie' ever since they first met; it didn't annoy him as much as it had at first. Naruto was proud to say he had made a new friend, a really handsome friend at that. The way his black, almost dark blue hair and cole eyes contrasted with his pale, moonlight colored skin was beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke smirked once more, knowing he had caught the blonde red handed.

"Nothing! I was just thinking about how weird you look." Naruto lied. "Who else do you know who has hair that looks dark blue?"

"I don't know let's see..." Sasuke pretended to think for a moment. ''My whole family?"

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, making himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. He would never get tired of luck charms, ever. He felt eyes looking at him, knowing it was Sasuke he turned around and remarked, "Look who's staring now."

"I'm not staring at you, I'm just thinking about how weird you look. I mean who else do you know who has bright blue eyes and blonde hair?"

Naruto's mouth dropped open as Sasuke laughed quietly and left the kitchen, he dropped his spoon into the bowl and stood. Did Sasuke just use his own excuse against him? How dare he! He grumbled, walking over to the sink and washing his bowl before heading to his room to out a shirt on so he didn't catch a cold.

He hurried and put on a white button down shirt and headed for the door just as the campus bell rang, if he didn't hurry he would be late. He couldn't afford to be late again; his teachers would start wondering what was going on.

He opened the door and came face to face with his boyfriend; a small smile graced his features. Thought Sai had been an ass to him as of late, he couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked while hugging the other.

"I can't come visit you now?" Sai laughed quietly.

"Of course you can, I need to get to class though." Naruto looked at the clock on the wall.

"Then let me walk you to your class." The raven looked down at the blonde and smiled.

Naruto nodded, though as of late he and Sasuke had been walking to their classes together... He shook his head, he had a boyfriend, he couldn't think like that. Even if Sai wasn't being the best boyfriend in the world, he didn't deserve to be betrayed.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sai cleared his throat, waiting for him to start walking. He turned around and headed back inside, he had forgotten his books. He turned around the corner and bumped into a hard chest, falling off balance. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close so he wouldn't fall flat on his ass. He looked up, Sasuke's face was only inches away from his own, and he blushed and wondered what it would feel like to kiss those pale lips that looked so smooth...

"Naruto come on, we're going to be late."

Naruto snapped out of his trance like state and stepped away from the young Uchiha. "Sorry..."

He grabbed his books and quickly walked out of the door, back to Sai, his boyfriend. He had to stop thinking things like that, it wasn't right. Sai would never betray him and he didn't deserve to be betrayed either.

He watched as Sasuke walked out of the door behind him and locked it, Sai wrapped an arm around his waist and started leading him down the hallway to their first class.

"You're new roommate seems nice." Sai stated a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Naruto shook his head, "He's pretty nice, he likes to call me names though."

"What kind of names?" Sai looked down at his lover curiously.

"Blondie, baka, dobe... He's kind of mean if I think about it..."

Sai suppressed an eye roll; he didn't seem mean, just stating the truth. Naruto wasn't exactly the crunchiest pickle in the jar, everyone knew that.

"I'm not going to be able to come this afternoon." Sai said to the blonde as they walked into the classroom, well Naruto's classroom. He turned to walk out of the door to his own classroom; it was only down the hall.

"Okay..." Naruto whispered to himself.

It would be a lie if he said he wasn't disappointed, that was what? The sixth time in three weeks that Sai had canceled or just didn't come? He sighed and took his seat, Iruka would yell if he didn't.

Today was a special day; it was Kiba's birthday after all. He planned on throwing him a surprise party tonight, all their friends would be there, and he hadn't told Sasuke about it yet so he hoped he wouldn't mind. Either way, Naruto had been planning this for weeks, so Sasuke could just suck it up and deal with it.

Iruka started shouting for people to take their seats and Naruto sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Hours later

Naruto was going from one dorm room to the other collecting ships, soda's, liquor, gifts, and the finally to his own room to set everything up. Once he was inside he went to his bedroom and grabbed a bag full of decorations he had bought earlier during the week.

He pulled out a large banner that read 'Happy Birthday Kiba; it had been signed by all their friends and even some family. He was too short to reach the arch of the kitchen so of course he was straining to reach the damn thing.

He turned around when he heard Sasuke enter the room, looking at him questioningly. Right, he still hadn't told the raven about the party. He shrugged and turned back to what he was doing, cursing his shortness.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked quietly, never one to speak too loud.

"There is going to be a party here tonight, I hope you don't mind..." Naruto answered, turning his head too look at the raved.

Sasuke shrugged and walked into the kitchen, fixing himself a class of orange juice before returning.

"Sasuke, I haven't asked you yet." Naruto growled when he couldn't reach the damn wall so he went into the kitchen and grabbed a chair. "What are you studying?"

Sasuke watched as the blonde stepped into the chair carefully and attempted to tack the banner to the wall once more. He watched him stand on his tiptoes and almost laughed when he still couldn't reach it.

"Criminology."

"Really? That's cool!" Naruto all but yelled, trying once again to reach the top of the wall.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, this was amusing.

Naruto had a very flattering body if he may say so himself. He was short for a male but he had a tone, tan, body. Golden skin as far as the eye could see which was quite a lot right now. Naruto's shirt had ridden up past his hips and his pants hung low, revealing the slightest peek of tight black boxer briefs.

He licked his lips and tore his eyes away from the seemingly perfect body the boy possessed. He chose to look at the mess of blonde locks instead.

"You know, Sai is in that class too." Naruto commented.

Sasuke glared, Sai. He had a burning hate for that boy, he didn't deserve someone like Naruto. He had been present multiple times since he moved in when Sai had stood Naruto up. He heard the blonde crying late at night; no doubt it was over that piece of trash.

"He wasn't in class today." The raven hissed.

"Oh... He said he had something to do so..."

"Anyways, what about you? What are you studying?" He changed the subject and placed the glass on the kitchen counter.

"Me?" Naruto asked stupidly. "I'm studying Psychology."

"Hn." Sasuke shook his head; he figured Naruto would study something different, something easier. "So, how long have you and Sai been dating?"

Naruto stopped all attempts to get the banner up for a moment, stunned by his question. Before he could answer or ask why he felt the chair tip over, he braced himself for the impact but it never came. In its place he felt warmth, comforting and soothing warmth. He didn't open his eyes, he knew he would have to let go sooner if he did.

He felt Sasuke's hands tightly wrap around his body and as much as it hurt to admit it, he wanted those hands to stay exactly where they were. Still, he couldn't do this. These feelings were wrong, he was supposed to feel guilty and push Sasuke away, but... Sasuke's arms around him, they felt so... Right.

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to push the feelings away.

"You really like falling don't you?" Sasuke whispered their faces only a few inches apart.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's body so close to his own; after all, he had fallen on top of him. He could have sworn Sasuke pulled their bodies closer together, he nearly melted into him right then, it just felt so fucking right.

"Do I now?" The blonde whispered, looking down at those pale lips.

Sasuke looked up at him, looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Before Naruto knew what was happening Sasuke's mouth was on his own. His lips felt so nice pressed against his... What surprised him was that he was enjoying this; he wanted it.

His mind was screaming at him to push him away, to stand up and leave the room. But his heart, it was telling him to stay, that he deserved better than what Sai was giving him. He hesitantly opened his mouth, granting Sasuke permission to enter.

Soon their tongues were battling, fighting for dominance. Sasuke of course won, he really knew just how to kiss someone and make them feel special. The raven's arms tightened around him and he flipped them over so Naruto was now on the bottom.

Continuing their kiss, Sasuke brought his hand up to Naruto's face, stroking his cheek softly. When they parted for air Naruto snapped back to reality. The weight of what they had just done came crashing down on him; hard.

"Oh god..." Naruto whispered.

What would Sai think? What would he say? How would he feel if he knew about this? He knew Sai had been neglecting him as of late, but that didn't mean he deserved to be cheated on. Still, Naruto couldn't deny that it had felt so good, so right.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered questioningly.

"Get off." Naruto pushed at his chest franticly.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked while getting off of the blonde, offering his hand to help him stand.

"What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong! I was just kissing someone I've only known for nearly a month, even worse while I have a boyfriend! I can't do this Sasuke, I have a boyfriend, don't you get it? Sai doesn't deserve this... He isn't as bad as he seems, I just... I can't do this." Naruto finished with a whisper.

He stood up and ran to his bedroom, locking the door. Part of him wanted to go back out there and kiss the raven again, but he had to push that thought away. Out of his mind. He had never been the type of person to cheat; he didn't want to hurt anyone like that.

He heard a knock coming from the other side of the door and flinched. "Naruto please, come out."

"No." Naruto yelled, willing down the shiver the sound of Sasuke's voice brought to the surface.

"It wasn't that bad Naruto. It was just a kiss, one kiss." Sasuke said through the door. "You can't deny it; you liked it and wanted it just as much as I did."

The truth of Sasuke's words nearly made him dizzy; after all, he knew he had liked it. He wanted more, but he couldn't stop thinking about how Sai would feel if he found out.

"That doesn't change the fact that it wasn't right Sasuke. We shouldn't have done that, it was wrong!"

"If you liked it then there was nothing wrong about it Naruto." He heard Sasuke sigh from the other side of the door.

"Sai doesn't deserve to be cheated on!" Naruto yelled again.

"Sai doesn't deserve a lot of things Naruto. Like you for example, he treats you like trash, when are you going to wake up and realize he's just using you?" Sasuke yelled. "You deserve so much better than that. Just... Just break up with him."

Naruto's eyes were wide, everything Sasuke had just said was the truth, however, he didn't want to admit it. Sai was not just using him, he didn't deserve better. He couldn't do any better than Sai. He was all he knew... This was his first real relationship. No one else would want him, he was afraid.

Tears welled up in his blue eyes, trailing down his cheeks. He didn't like thinking about this. Sai was too good for him, he was lucky to have him. He liked Sai, he had to. He didn't like Sasuke like that, he couldn't.

"I'm not leaving him..." Naruto yelled in a tear filled voice.

Sasuke sighed once again, didn't Naruto see he deserved so much better? "Why not?"

A simple question had a simple answer; still, Naruto didn't know why it had sounded so wrong.

"Because... Because I love him." He finally answered, feeling a bit hollow inside as if he had just told a terrible lie. To make matters worse he heard Sasuke hiss, like the words had burnt him.

"Suite yourself then."

Naruto heard him walk away, no, stomp away. Then he heard a door slam, he felt the tears trickling down his face and whipped them away quickly. He stayed there, sitting in front of the door, for what felt like hours but had actually only been a few minutes.

Why was this happening to him of all people? His life had been rather simple before Sasuke showed up, now everything was complicated. It was as if rejecting Sasuke felt worse than cheating on Sai. It was all so wrong, so very, very, wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**An hour later**

After showering and changing clothes for the party Naruto had went into an internal debate about what had happened with Sasuke earlier. He had been so confused since the incident; his mind was so twisted right now. He loved liked Sai, right? However the way Sasuke had kissed him, the feeling of thin, smooth lips against his own, it had felt so right. It had sent a fire burning through his body, made his spine tingle with excitement and joy, the feeling of that warm appendage smothering his own and filling his mouth with the taste of all that was Sasuke had made him forget about the half assed boyfriend he was supposed to be in love with.

He had not been out of his bedroom since he had come into it and slammed the door in his wake, except to shower. As he walked out into the living room now though he noticed something different, the banner was hung high above his head; tacked neatly in place and the table had a splay of chips, dip, pizza, soda, liquor and a cake. The floor beside the table contained a Styrofoam chest that was most likely filled to the brim with bone chilling ice chips.

He was snatched from his admiring when a sharp knock cut through the room. He reminded himself to push his pride aside and tell Sasuke thank you when he saw him again as he hurried to the door and pulled it open to reveal their friends crowding the hallway. He was relieved to see most of the people had showed up; Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Deidara, Sasori, Neji, and a few others that he had invited. However as everyone came in he couldn't help but notice the lacking presents of a certain raven named Sai.

He wasn't sure if Sai was going to show up or not, but part of him hoped he wouldn't show up at all. Guilt washed over him at the thought, this was his boyfriend he was talking about, and how could you not want to see your boyfriend?

"Naruto!" Temari gushed, snatching the blonde from the doorway into a bone crushing hug, ripping him from his thoughts. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Last week Temari, we just saw each other last week." Naruto laughed, pulling away to greet the rest of their friends.

The room quickly filled with chatter and laughter, voices mixing together and drowning each other out, talking about random things like all friends did. It was only when Temari yelled for everyone to 'shut the fuck up because he's coming' did the room quiet down to nothing but silence. Everyone hid as best as they could and the lights were flicked off by someone, Shikamaru was asleep in the floor but let's just pretend that counts.

The squeak of the door filled the eerie silence and as soon as Kiba flicked the lights on everyone screamed the infamous; "Happy birthday Kiba!"

Shock quickly covered his face before it turned into a bright smile, he laughed. "Let me guess," He pointed at Naruto. "You did this."

"Everyone helped!" Naruto held his hands up in mock surrender but smiled nonetheless.

"Well then thank you everyone," He smiled again, closing the door. "Sai isn't here?"

Naruto frowned; he was trying to avoid that thought as of right now. "He said he would be late. He had and important appointment."

He was suddenly pulled away and squeezed tightly, blond hair falling over his shoulder as they swayed back and forth a few times before coming to a stop. Deidara walked around Naruto and smiled brightly, "Naruto, how are you?"

With a smile of his own, Naruto responded. "I'm great! Couldn't be better actually." The lie was futile and he knew it, Deidara had always known how to see right through him and push until he got the truth. Naruto mentally counted down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-

"Where is _he?_" Deidara hissed, not hiding his dislike for Sai.

"…He had something to do, Dei."

"Hn," The blonde rolled his blue eyes and shook his head. "Well you better tell that _boyfriend_ of yours that if he keeps putting you second like this, I'll end up snatching you away from him!"

Naruto just smiled, knowing Deidara meant well. I was going to respond but Deidara's eyes were suddenly snatched away from me and landed on the raven that had just entered the room. The room quickly filled with new gossip and Sasuke's eyes turned to him, I had no choice but to introduce him now. Even if a small, okay not so small, part of me wanted to avoid Sasuke for as long as humanly possible, rumors would quickly spread throughout the whole collage if I didn't announce him as my roommate now.

"Everyone, this is Sasuke. He's… My new roommate."

Naruto rolled his eyes at how quickly everyone resumed with their business, seeing that they had no new gossip, nothing juicy. Pfft, if they only knew. A few of the girls went up to him and tried to start a conversation with him, all with the same result. Sasuke said hello and then told them he was not interested in their friendship and moved to a different part of the room.

"Naruto! Oh god, he's so hot!" Deidara stage whispered.

"You want him, you can have him." Naruto said all too quickly, feeling a pang of jealousy at his own words, something that I should not be feeling.

"Nah, I have my eyes set on someone else right now." Deidara said, winking.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask who, but two hands suddenly covered his eyes and his mouth snapped shut.

"Guess who?"

Naruto forced a smile and turned around quickly, his lips pressing against Sai's in a quick kiss. I took ahold of his hand and led him to the couch, making room for the two of us. His heart was beating unusually fast when he glanced up and caught site of Sasuke watching us.

"So," Naruto looked away. "Where were you this time?"

"I just got here and you're questioning me already?"

Naruto cringed, looking down. Sometimes the way Sai said things… It hurt. It sounded demanding, menacing, intimidating… He couldn't really explain it. He just knew that Sai needed to learn how to speak to him without sounding like a total jackass. "I'm not questioning you Sai. I just want to know."

"What matters," Sai said, smiling. "Is that I'm here now."

"So what? You're not telling me?" Naruto snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

"Why are you always so fucking insistent Naruto?" Sai growled, his grip tightening on their joined hands painfully.

Naruto snarled, leaning closer to the older male. "If you aren't doing anything wrong then you would have no problem telling me. But you know what? Don't tell me anything. Suit _yourself._" With that, Naruto snatched his hand from Sai's grasp and stood. He glared down at his 'boyfriend' for a few seconds before looking around to see if anyone had witnessed the aggressive display. A few heads turned away as soon as he looked up, one of those heads being Sasuke's.

He pointedly ignored him and turned away, making my way over to Neji and Shikamaru. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew Sai was up to something. The last couple of months had been nothing but shit. He had been stood up more times than he could count and he always had these half assed excuses as to why he never showed up. It wasn't long before Naruto notice that Neji had his eyes set on Sasuke and another spark of jealousy shot through his body; he wanted to grip Sasuke's hand and drag him out of the room. Of course, Naruto had no right to do that, but he felt the selfish need to keep Sasuke to himself.

"Aye! We're playing truth or dare!" Temari yelled, "If your too pussy then I would get out now!"

Naruto groaned, this would be a mix of interesting and torture. Not too much later everyone was seated in a circle on the floor, the furniture was pushed out of the way and a empty vodka bottle was placed in the dead center. The rules were simple, either you did the dare or you drank a shot.

"Alright birthday boy, you go first!" Sakura chirped loudly.

Kiba grinned and spun the bottle, after a few quick turns it slowed down and landed on Temari. "Yes!" Kiba cheered, loving the way the feisty blond glared.

"Truth or dare bitch!" Kiba laughed

Temari growled; "Truth."

"Hmm… Is it true that your roommate found you finger fucking yourself while looking at your Mila Kunis poster?"

Mouth's dropped open in silent laugher and disbelief, some actually laughing loudly as Temari smirked.

"So what if it is?" She barked out.

"Yes or no Temari!" Someone yelled from beside Naruto.

"Yes, it's true."

Naruto couldn't contain the loud laughter that he let out, along with a few others. He saw Sai smile beside him and caught the 'what the fuck' look Sasuke through at the blonde girl. Gaara and Kankuro's faces screwed up in disgust and he laughed harder. Sai took my hand into his own again and I looked at him, as if asking what he thought he was doing. He threw me an apologetic look and I smiled. Forgive and forget, right?

"Okay, now I'll spin the bottle." Temari informed, spinning the bottle.

"Dare!" Lee screamed before he was even asked.

"Okay, I dare you to get as close to Gaara as you can and whisper in his ear 'You are the hottest piece of ass at this party.', then kiss him on the lips." Temari cracked up half way through the dare as Lee's mouth fell open and his face turned bright red. Gaara on the other hand, was directing a killer glare towards Temari.

Lee stood on his knees and made his way over to the red head, the only thing that was seen was a flash of army green glomping the red head, making them both fall to the floor. Lee leaned in close and whispered into Gaara's ear what he was told too before hesitantly pressing his lips against the other's. Everything was silent as Gaara pushed the other up and sat up himself, the idiot still in his lap.

"I think you're hot too." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Really?" Lee whispered, shocked.

"No, not get the fuck off of me."

Everyone stared for a few moments before they busted out laughing once again. The laughter was interrupted by a phone ringing; Lee announced his departure and wished Kiba a happy birthday before leaving. Naruto shook his head, "He's nuts!"

"Sai, you spin the bottle." Gaara nodded at the raven.

Everyone agreed and Sai made quick work of spinning the bottle. It seemed like an eternity until the thing stopped, and when it did, Naruto's heart jumped oddly in his chest.

Sasuke.


End file.
